


Relationships

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Penny POV, Penny considers the nature of relationships, Soft Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Penny takes a moment to consider the nature of Blake and Yang’s relationship.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new with writing from a POV that isn’t from the bees! Let me know what you think 😊

Complicated relationships are something that still eludes Penny. But she does know that becoming friends with Ruby and, eventually, the rest of Ruby’s friends has helped her learn and grow, as has forming a bond with Winter.

Ruby likes to compare Winter to being like a big sister and if Penny has to put a name to their relationship, she supposed that “sisters” fits how she feels about Winter very well. 

But it is romantic relationships that confuses her the most. Penny can’t recall a time where she ever experienced a crush or any of the sappy, mushy feelings that Blake had described upon her asking her what it felt like to be in love. The closest Penny can come to it is how she feels about Ruby; wanting to be near her and know her on a deep and personal level. But something tells her that what Blake talks about is a little different.

It isn’t until she has time to truly observe Blake and Yang that she begins to see just how different Blake’s relationship was to Yang than it was to, say, Ruby or Weiss.

They’re stuck in an elevator and Blake’s pacing back and forth irritably, kitty ears pinned back against her head, amber eyes narrowed to angry skits as she mutters under her breath. Penny watches quietly, a little unsure how to handle the situation, as Yang steps forward to press her hand to the small of Blake’s back. She leans forward so that her mouth is next to Blake’s ear and murmurs quietly into her ear, her free hand curling gently around Blake’s bicep.

Penny tilts her head curiously as Blake closes her eyes and relaxes into Yang’s hold, the tension bleeding from her body as Yang curls her arms around her. Penny feels a small smile twitch onto her face as Blake turns into Yang and tucks her head under her chin, burrowing her way into Yang’s collar as the brawler holds her close and buries her nose in Blake’s hair, her fingers dancing up and down Blake’s spine.

It is, Penny decides, one of the sweetest things she has seen in a long time. There’s something shared between the two women in front of her that goes beyond the bond shared between friends and teammates. It goes beyond respect and care, beyond anything that is measurable, even by Atlesian standards.

But perhaps, Penny thinks to herself as Blake pulls back to kiss the corner of Yang’s mouth, what the two women in front of her share shouldn’t be measured at all. 

Complicated relationships like the one shared by Blake and Yang still confuse her. But Penny still knows that it’s a beautiful thing that is worth celebrating. 

Especially if it makes her dear friends so undeniably happy.


End file.
